Solve for $x$ : $7x - 5 = 9x + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(7x - 5) - 7x = (9x + 6) - 7x$ $-5 = 2x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-5 - 6 = (2x + 6) - 6$ $-11 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-11}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{11}{2} = x$